


Wings

by ScorchedAngel



Series: Word Of The Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Castiel encounters a human who can perceive his wings. He had no idea just how good a human's hands could feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Project with [tricksterangelgabriel](http://tmblr.co/mrsCbuC16z4jfRoxO5cQdHQ) where I write Destiel and they write Sabriel based on a [word of the day](http://scorchedangel.tumblr.com/tagged/word-of-the-day).

Castiel wasn’t really sure what had brought him to this bar in the first place. Boredom maybe? For some reason when he’d walked past, he just felt drawn in. He sat down at the counter and ordered a drink…might as well try to fit in while he was here.

“Hey man, you in town for a convention or something?” a voice asked from beside him.

Castiel turned to the man who had spoken, making his confusion clear. He was here to meet with a gathering of other angels, so in a way, he was. “You could say that,” he said, giving the man a small smile.

The bartender approached and greeted the man with familiarity. “Hey Dean, usual?” he asked, already reaching for a bottle.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, “and a Bud light for Sam.”

‘Dean’ completed his transaction and left Castiel to his thoughts. This bar really was very ordinary. He looked around at the clientele and shrugged to himself. Nothing but perfectly normal humans. He decided after one drink there was no point in staying here any longer. If there really was something special about this bar, he’d have found it by now. He crossed to the door and left the small smoky bar behind him.

“Hey, wait up,” a familiar voice called from behind him. Castiel spun to see Dean following him out the door.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, unsure what more this man could want to say to him.

“No, I just wanted to ask you about the wings,” Dean said, coming face to face with Castiel and looking curiously over his shoulder.

“What?” Castiel said, taken aback by the question.

“They look so real. How do you get them to move like that?” Dean said, reaching out absent-mindedly.

“You can see them?” Castiel asked in disbelief. He knew there were humans who could perceive an angel’s wings, but they were so rare he had never expected to encounter one himself. He wondered if Dean was what had drawn him to the bar in the first place.

“Of course I can see them. They’re enormous!” Dean said, “Can I feel them?”

“Oh, um,” Castiel said awkwardly, unsure what the protocol was in this kind of situation. “Yes, if you like.”

Dean reached a hand forward and ran his hand down the length of one wing. Castiel had to close his eyes to keep himself under control. No human had ever touched his wings before and the feeling was quite overwhelming. Despite himself, he let out a small sigh of pleasure.

“Hold on,” Dean said, studying his face. “Did you feel that?”

“I most certainly did,” Castiel said, his voice unsteady.

Dean took a step back and looked at Castiel, almost accusingly. “Dude, what are you?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Castiel said without thinking. This whole experience had thrown him off kilter.

Dean stood silently, studying Castiel closely, his mouth open slightly. “Okay,” he said eventually, “I’ve never met one of those before.”

“You don’t seem all that surprised,” Castiel observed. “Most humans nowadays don’t believe in angels.”

Dean nodded solemnly. “Yeah, well, me and my brother are in the monster hunting business. An angel probably isn’t even the weirdest thing I’ll meet this week.”

Castiel had heard of these humans before. People who dedicated their lives to keeping others safe from creatures of hell. He suddenly felt a great admiration for Dean. “My name is Castiel,” he said.

“Hey Castiel, I’m Dean,” Dean said, shaking his hand. Without asking again, he reached out and touched Castiel’s wing, this time burying his fingers in and moving them around. “It feels like…hair? But lighter. More like grass actually. What are they?”

“Energy,” Castiel panted, barely able to get the word out. The feeling of Dean touching his wing was unbelievable. Almost like arousal. Dean soon realised the effect he was having.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry!” he said, quickly pulling his hand away.

“It’s fine,” Castiel said, “I’m just not used to being touched like that.”

Dean looked around at the quiet street, and back at Castiel. “So uh, Cas. I don’t think we should be doing this out in the open. I don’t suppose you want to… come back to my motel with me?”

Castiel was well aware of what the invitation implied. He had spent enough time observing to know that Dean wanted them to be more intimate, and he couldn’t think of a single reason to say no. “Yes, I think that is a good idea,” he said after a little consideration.

“Ok, great, let me just let my brother know,” Dean said, heading back inside.

Soon, they had made the short walk to the motel and Cas was lying face down on Dean’s bed, his wings spread wide and filling almost the entire room. He felt the bed dip as Dean joined him and straddled his lower back.

Using both hands, Dean ran his hands from the centre of Castiel’s back where his wings almost joined, out as far as his arms could reach. It felt like nothing Castiel had ever experienced and he let out a long moan to let Dean know the effect it was having. Next, Dean ran his fingers through them, up and down, up and down, touching every inch that was within his reach.

“Dean, stop,” he panted, “it’s too much!”

“You’re really getting off on this, huh?” Dean asked in a gravelly voice.

“You could put it that way,” Castiel managed.

“Me too,” he replied quietly.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. He had no idea what was happening here or if it was normal. All he knew was that it felt painfully good.

“Can I ask you a weird question?”

“Okay.”

“Can I put my dick in there?” Dean asked, sounding almost shy.

Castiel was lost for words. When Dean was bringing him this much pleasure, was there really any harm in letting him feel it too? There was no one he could ask, but then…who was to know? “Okay,” he said after a moment’s hesitation.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He hopped off the bed and stripped, throwing his clothes on the floor and straddling Castiel’s back once more. Castiel pulled one wing closer to accommodate Dean.

“Okay, here goes,” Dean said, before sitting up on his knees and pushing his penis into the plumage of Castiel’s wing. He began humping slowly, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

It didn’t feel as sensitive as when he’d used his hands, but it was still blindingly pleasurable. Every string of energy seemed to light up at Dean’s touch and Castiel felt it right in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t until he felt an almost painful strain on his crotch that he realised he was fully erect inside his underwear. “Hold on Dean,” he said, reaching down for his belt. When Dean realised what he was doing, he climbed off and helped Castiel get out of his clothes.

When they were both naked, they resumed their positions, with Castiel up on his knees slightly to accommodate his erection. Dean shuffled forward so his cock was right where Castiel’s wings met and pushed into the gap. Castiel shuddered hard, but pushed his wings together to make the space even smaller. It was a particularly sensitive spot and soon, Dean had built up a pounding rhythm that had them both gasping for air.

“Oh my God Cas, This is the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” Dean said breathlessly.

All Castiel could manage was a grunt of agreement. He felt like light was burning from Dean’s cock, right to the very tips of his wings. He had no idea such physical pleasure was even possible.

With one final gasp, Dean found release and Castiel felt warm semen hit his back and his neck. He reached down and caught his own penis, and with barely a touch, he was coming too. Instinctively, his wings retracted, cocooning them both in warm energy and pulling Dean into a spooning position.

“That was unbelievable,” Dean said as he caught his breath. “Damn…what did we just do?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel admitted. Surely if this kind of pleasure was possible, he’d have heard of it before.  


End file.
